Earth Cry's Heaven's Smile
by Lebibou
Summary: Il avait mal. Cette simple constatation sonnait fausse. Lui, Zangetsu Kurasu, capitaine de la dixième division, il avait… mal ?


**Earth's Cry Heaven's Smile**

**-¤ 1 ¤- **

Il avait mal.

Cette simple constatation sonnait fausse. Lui, Zangetsu Kurasu, capitaine de la dixième division, il avait… _mal _?

Pourtant, il était forcé de reconnaître l'évidence qui se présentait à lui. Une douleur, une souffrance atroce le lancinait dans le torse.

_Pourquoi j'ai mal ? _

Allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe verte, ayant perdu tous ses repères, il réussit à plier son cou pour apercevoir son ventre.

C'est alors qu'il vit l'énorme balafre qui partait de son pectoral droit pour s'échouer au niveau de son nombril. Et il comprit. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il allait mourir. L'entaille était profonde, à un tel point qu'il apercevait quelques-unes de ses côtes, d'un blanc fade, à travers la mare de sang rouge vif.

Le sang l'avait toujours intrigué. Comment un ectoplasme, un pur esprit pouvait-il saigner ? Mieux encore, comment pouvait-il mourir ? Ça l'avait toujours lntrigué, voire amuser. Un peu moins à l'imminence de sa fin.

Il sentit une boule dans sa gorge qui remontait le long son oesophage avec une lenteur désinvolte. Il se pencha sur le côté, passant outre tous les influx douloureux qui lui envoyaient son torse, et il cracha du sang. En grande quantité. Celui-ci fut absorbé par le sol terreux, très sec à cause de la chaleur.

Elle laissa dans bouche ce goût salé propre à ce liquide pourpre.

Lui aussi il avait chaud. Et froid. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements brusques et ératiques, accentuant la douleur par à-coups, la rendant encore plus difficile à supporter. Mais il y avait pire. Il se sentait sale. La douleur, la peur, toutes ces émotions, il savait les gérer. Alors que les croûtes de sang séchés qui vous parsemaient le corps et le visage étaient autrement plus dérangeante. Il voulut se frotter le visage pour ôter l'humus qui s'y était accumulé. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes.

_J'ai… J'ai perdu mes lunettes ? _

C'était comme ça qu'il allait mourir, sale, une plaie béante dans le torse dont il ignorait l'origine. Etait-ce l'image qu'il s'était faite de sa propre mort ? Avait-il seulement envisagé qu'elle serait longue et solitaire ?

En bon rêveur, il s'était imaginé une fin sur mesure. Il devait périr après une lutte acharnée face à un Hollow surpuissant qu'il emporterait avec lui dans la mort, protégeant ainsi toute son unité et des milliers d'âmes innocentes.

_Pathétique mon cher Zangetsu… Pathétique. _

Oui il ne portait plus ses lunettes, dernier cadeau d'une fille adoptive. Une bouffée de colère monta en lui. Il lui fallait ses lunettes à tout prix. Il ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas les avoir sur son nez pour passer de l'autre côté du miroir.

De sa main droite, il farfouilla près de sa jambe droite et remonta doucement le long de son corps, ignorant une nouvelle fois son corps qui l'implorait de ne pas bouger, toujours en quête d'une possible survie.

Sa recherche se conclut par un échec retentissant. Sa respiration se fit alors plus accélérée, inquiet à la perspective de les avoir cassées. Pire encore. De les avoir perdues.

Le peu de sang qu'il lui restait battait dans ses tempes avec une force démesurée et ses soubresauts s'accentuèrent.

_Non… Je ne peux pas… J'ai besoin… Il me faut ses lunettes…_

Il ignora la nouvelle boule de sang qui monta dans sa gorge et tâtonnât une nouvelle fois, de sa main gauche cette fois. Mais ses doigts ne rencontraient que de l'herbe douce, s'égarant de temps sur telle ou telle aspérité du sol. Une bouffé d'espoir montait en lui chaque fois qu'il rencontrait autre chose qu'une banale pousse, mais ne laissait place qu'à un profond désarroi lorsqu'il reconnaissait une pierre ou une ronce.

Il remarqua alors que plus le temps passait, plus ses doigts s'engourdissaient. L'angoisse commença à s'insinuer en lui, aussi sûrement que son sang s'écoulait de son être. Désespéré, il farfouilla autour de lui avec une rage qu'il ne retrouvait qu'au combat. Et il les trouva.

Elles étaient coincées sous son aisselle droite.

Avec une infinie douceur qui ne lui était pas naturelle, il les extirpa et réussit à se les ajuster sur le nez. Par chance elle n'était pas abimé.

S'il n'avait pas un pneumothorax, il aurait lâché un soupir de soulagement. Le dernier cadeau de sa fille était toujours là. Elle n'était pas partie.

**-¤ 2 ¤- **

Comme de nombreuses âmes, il aurait dû se forger une nouvelle famille. Il avait refusé, baignant encore dans ses souvenirs, n'étant pas capable d'affronter son présent. Au fil du temps, il avait par s'isoler et avait acquis une réputation d'ermite (un comble pour lui, l'un des plus grands hommes de la haute-société.) Personne dans le village ne lui en tenait rigueur, la fuite en arrière étant une monnaie courante. Pourtant, une petite fille était venue troubler sa vie de reclus.

C'était par un temps ensoleillé qu'il était tombé sur ce petit bout de choux, haute comme trois pommes, réclamant sa maman à tout va. Il s'était penché et lui avait caressé les cheveux. Elle avait levé les yeux et, il ignorait pourquoi, avait souri. Puis elle avait murmuré des paroles qu'il n'avait jamais oubliées :

« T'as l'air zentil. Tu veux bien zattendre ma maman zavec moi ? »

Il l'ignorait pourquoi mais il avait articulé un simple OK.

Une vieille dame était arrivé, intimant la petite fille de ne pas embêter le grand monsieur. Le bout de choux s'était retourné et avait dit qu'elle préféré le grand monsieur. Sa tutrice avait regardé Zangetsu, et celui-ci avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Il avait eu une seconde occasion de refuser. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? C'était un mystère pour lui. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses cheveux roux qui lui rapellait sa grande sœur ou bien la solution trouvait-elle son origine dans ses yeux verts semblables à ceux sa propre fille?

Peut-être sa mine boudeuse l'avait il conquis ?

Ou bien, se sentait-il enfin prêt à regarder devant lui ? Toujours était-il qu'il se retrouvait affubler d'une sangsue rousse qui le suivait partout où il allait. Ensemble, ils passaient des heures à fixer le ciel bleu, sans se lasser, appréciant le silence.

Les années avaient passé, elle avait grandi, atteignant quelque chose comme dix ans, lui n'avait pas vieilli. Une seule fausse note était à ajouter à cette délicate symphonie. Le chef du village se faisait de plus en plus pressant pour qu'il se présente à l'académie des shinigami. Il possédait la pression spirituelle la plus intense du village et il le savait. Néanmoins, il refusait d'abandonner sa petite fille. Cependant le doyen n'était pas à court d'argument.

S'il réussissait l'examen, officiellement, rien ne changerait pour le village. Mais les erreurs positives dans la répartition des denrées se feraient plus régulières, l'accès à l'eau courante serait facilité. Et puis qui sait, s'il réussissait à obtenir un rang assez élevé, peut-être pourrais t'il leur accorder des prérogatives particulières. Et sa fille adoptive pourrait vivre dans le seireitei, loin de tous les dangers de la campagne. Entre temps, il était normal que le village s'occupe d'elle. Il n'avait rien à craindre et puis au fond, cela n'avait que pour but d'améliorer sa vie.

Tout en sachant qu'il avait tort, il s'était laissé convaincre. Il cherchait à se persuader qu'il faisait ça pour elle, mais au fond, il savait qu'il avait besoin de changer d'air. Et puis, peut-être raterait t'il l'examen d'entrée et reviendrait tout de suite à son petit village. Il était presque certain que ça se passerait comme ça.

Elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle avait pleuré, crié, tapé, recrié. Et puis, à force, la fatigue avait pris le pas sur les larmes. Elle s'était endormie, serrant très fort le doigt de Zangestu dans main droite, de peur qu'il ne s'en aille pendant qu'elle dormait.

Il s'était aussi endormi à côté d'elle, ne voulant pas la lacher.

Puis était venu le jour du départ. Elle n'avait pas cherché à cacher sa tristesse, ni même sa colère. Elle n'avait pas cherché à rendre la séparation plus facile. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il reste. Absolument tout.

Il l'avait regardé s'escrimer, alternant les sourires, les regards sévères et les larmes. Lorsqu'elle comprit que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ne le retiendrai, elle s'était éclipsée. Non sans déposer une paire de lunette sur la table basse, comme un ultime cadeau d'adieu. Elle y avait adjoint un petit mot où elle expliquait qu'elle les avait trouvées dans une poubelle et qu'il ne méritait pas mieux.

Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour trouver un cadeau qui lui plairait.

Zangetsu les avait fixé pendant une longue minute, puis les avaient saisi avant de les déposer sur son nez.

Il s'était ensuite assis, s'appuyant sur le mur qui jouxtait leur chambre. Il avait articulé un faible merci.

Elle n'avait pas répondu. Mais quelque part, ce silence lui était paru moins lourd, presque comme une invitation à partir.

La suite n'avait pas été très difficile. Il avait passé l'examen d'entrée, avait réussi celui de sortie du premier coup avec deux ans d'avance. Il avait été affecté à la division 11, et à force d'acharnement et de travail, avait fini par atteindre le poste tant convoité de capitaine.

Il allait enfin pouvoir La revoir.

**-¤ 3 ¤- **

« Toujours pas mort Shinigami ? »

Une ombre apparut au-dessus de lui, le visage baignant dans sa propre obscurité à cause du contre-jour. Il n'arrivait pas en distinguer les traits mais un détails saisit son attention. Un trou, commun à tous les Hollow, lui transperçait le crâne.

Et tout lui revint en mémoire.

_Une faille entre el Hueco Mundo et la SS. Mon équipe dêpéché en catastrophe. Un… Un vastrode. J'ordonne à tous le monde d"aller chercher des renforts pendant que je le retiens. _

Le Hollow se déplaça, sortant du contre-jour dans lequel il baignait. Zangetsu eut tout le loisir de détailler son adversaire. De la taille d'un être humain, ses cheveux blond coupé court, le regard sévère avec un trou en plein milieu du crâne.

Il flottait dans un large pantalon noir, lui donnant autant d'allure que s'il était habillé d'un sac de pomme de terre.

_J'ai perdu contre un mec aussi moche ? _ironisa Zangetsu.

À l'approche de sa première mort, son humour habituellement très propre avait laissé place à un autre nettement plus caustique. À croire que le schéma se répétait.

Il remarqua alors les nombreuses entailles dans le corps de son adversaire, les nombreuses taches rouges barrant son haut blanc. Ses avants bras étaient brûlés en nombreux endroits, et quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux semblaient s'être enflammé.

Le Hollow s'assit à côté de sa proie et plongea sa main dans une de ses poches pour sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Il dégotta une cibiche qu'il inséra entre ses lèvres gercées. Il remarqua qu'elle était éteinte. Il la tendit en direction de Zangetsu et ajouta :

« T'as pas du feu ? »

Il s'esclaffa, tapant son genou alors qu'il riait.

« Dis, dis, tu l'as comprise au moins ? Feu, alors que ton bankai tourne autour du feu. Alors t'as compris ? »

_Non content d'être à l'arctique de ma mort, il faut que j'apprenne que j'ai perdu contre un imbécile fini. _

Il en était convaincu. Son humour acerbe était de retour.

Il aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose mais n'en avait plus la force. Tout ce qui l'entourait semblait se perdre de sa couleur et de sa consistance. Il avait l'impression de baigner dans un vieux film en noir et blanc comme il en avait vu pendant sa petite enfance. Les sons étaient distordus, tout comme sa perception de l'espace. La seule qui n'avait pas changé était ce liquide salé qui entourait sa langue.

Alors il se tut.

Le vastrode sortit un petit briquet et alluma sa cigarette. Il tira une bouffée, puis deux. Son visage s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée.

« Enfin, tu m'as donné du mal. J'étais venu chez le shinigami en espérant m'amuser. J'ai eu ce que j'ai voulu de ce côté-là. Mais c'est pas passé loin. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Le Hollow finit par le briser.

« C'est dommage que tes subordonnés aient fui. Ça aurait donné un peu plus de piquant à notre rencontre. Et je me serai senti encore plus vivant que maintenant. Encore plus vivant… »

Un autre silence. Le Vastrode porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres et la finit d'un coup. Il en sortit une autre et l'alluma dans la foulée. Mais au lieu de la porter tout de suite à sa bouche, il fixa, comme hypnotiser par les reflets rougeoyant des cendres. Il

« Quoique en fait non, murmura t'il d'une voix assez blanche. Je pense que dans le fond je préfère que le duel soit un-contre-un. Question d'honneur, tu comprends ? »

Oui, Zangetsu comprenait. S'il avait ordonné à ces subordonnés de fuir, c'était pour pouvoir affronter l'un de ses Vastrodes tout seul. Comme tous les capitaines, il souhaitait mesurer l'étendu de ses capacités. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait lorsqu'il s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi de sa raison sur cette herbe rouge.

La réalité était plus rude et plus simple. Il voulait mourir. Encore une fois.

Et quoi de mieux que d'affronter un Vastrode dans un combat singulier. C'était nettement plus classe qu'un simple suicide. Et il n'avait pas à penser au quand-dira-t-on.

« Tiens, il semblerait que les secours arrivent Shinigami. Et en plus, je n'ai plus de cigarettes. Sur ce, je vais m'effacer. J'ai suffisamment de blessures à panser. Peut-être que je repasserai à l'occasion, alors tache de ne pas crever. »

_Là mon Coco, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Je peux t'assurer qu'on ne se reverra pas. _

Un fissure déchira le ciel et le Vastrode disparut dans les profondeurs d'un monde terrifiant.

Le vice-capitaine de la division dixième division fut le premier sur les lieux. Il s'agenouilla auprès du corps presque sans vie de son capitaine et commença à lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que la quatrième division était sur le point d'arriver.

« Tout ce que vous avez besoin de faire, c'est de tenir cinq minutes. Allez rien que cinq petites minutes. »

Pour Zangetsu, il était évident qu'il ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il perdait du sang, son corps s'engourdissait trop rapidement. L'agréable sensation de baigner dans un bain chaud (avec en guise d'eau chaude, son propre sang) s'était évanouit depuis trop longtemps. Le plus important étant qu'il ne voulait pas tenir cinq minutes. Mais il ne pouvait pas le prononcer en ces termes si cru.

Un autre détail l'interloqua. Il se sentait serein. Les tremblements avaient cessé, la douleur avait disparu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un agréable sentiment de félicité, comme un ultime cadeau de son corps.

« Cela fait trop longtemps que ses cinq petites minutes sont écoulé pour moi… »

**-¤ 4 ¤-**

Même s'il lui était difficile d'invoquer un quelconque Dieu ou destin au vue de son caractère ectoplasmique, ils les avaient tous maudits. Ils avaient condamné chacune des divinités dont il connaissait le nom. Il les avaient désavouer, il avait tempêté contre chacune d'entre elle. Il avait voulu les détruire une à une, quitte à attendre une éternité. Il avait failli se lancer dans une guerre contre l'ensemble des choses existantes.

Tous étaient coupables. Tous sans exception. Un monde dans lequel elle n'existait pas était par la même coupable.

Si les capitaines qui l'avaient accompagné à l'enterrement n'avaient pas été là pour le maîtriser, nul doute qu'il se serait lancé dans une campagne sanglante.

Le hasard, ou plutôt la fatalité, avait décidé qu'elle devait mourir deux jours avant qu'il n'est l'autorisation de quitter temporairement le seireitei pour aller la voir. Il avait même obtenu l'autorisation de la ramener avec lui.

Une simple rixe dans un bar en avait décidé autrement. Une simple bouteille, lancée au hasard dans la foule, qui avait eu le malheur d'échouer sur la tête de sa fille adoptive.

Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, il n'avait pas compris. Une simple phrase : « Ta fille adoptive est morte… » mais tellement de difficulté à l'assimiler, à la comprendre et à l'accepter. Il était resté hêbété, impossible d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Puis était venu la nuit où il avait commencé à ruminer cet état de fait. La culpabilité de l'avoir abandonné même si c'était pour l'aider plus tard, la colère de ne pas avoir été là, la tristesse de ne plus jamais la voir.

Rien que des émotions très simples qui l'avaient complètement détruit. Juste détruit avec un timing et une précision proche de la perfection. Rien que ça.

Bien sûr, il avait fait bonne figure. Ces automatismes qu'il avait acquis pendant sa première vie continuaient de le suivre. Afficher un profil bas quelles que soient les circonstances. Ne pas faire de vagues. Rien que des injonctions pour le moins basiques.

Il s'y était raccroché avec un désespoir qui confinait à la folie.

Et puis, l'un des capitaines avait obtenu que son corps soit rapatrié. Il l'avait revu, et s'était effondré. Il avait pleuré, crié et détruit.

Rien que des émotions tellement humaines.

Il avait retiré ses lunettes et les avait posés sur son lit. Il les avait fixées pendant des jours, oubliant même de manger et de boire. De vivre aussi.

Il avait tout ressassé, depuis le jour de sa rencontre avec ce petit bout choux jusqu'à son départ.

Il était arrivé à une simple conclusion. Il avait toujours ces lunettes, donc elle n'était pas vraiment partie.

Sa voix avait brisé un silence qui durait depuis trop longtemps.

« Finalement, elle n'est pas partie. Elle est toujours là. »

**-¤ 5 ¤-**

_La mort, finalement, on en fait des tonnes mais c'est ce qu'il y'a de plus simple au monde. On est sûr de pas se rater, _jugea Zangetsu alors qu'il trépassait.

Sauf qu'il ne sentait pas mort. Il l'avait déjà expérimenté une fois et tout lui semblait différent. Il n'y avait pas cette impression de décalage entre son corps et son esprit, il n'avait pas l'impression de flotter, de devenir une âme.

En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il mourrait en tant qu'âme donc il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait ressentir ou pas.

Il sentit une espèce de basculement. Son centre d'équilibre se déplaça et il eut l'impression d'être en position assise. Pour lui tout était clair. La quatrième division était arrivé alors qu'il avait sombré dans le coma et avait réussi à le guérir in extremis. Il allait devoir attendre une autre confrontation pour pouvoir mourir. Pour pouvoir se reposer. Et oublier.

Il entr'ouvrit un oeil. Puis, surpris par ce qu'il voyait, ouvrit les deux. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à sa ceinture, à la recherche de son zanpakutô. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas. Par acquis de conscience, il inspecta la salle du coin de l'oeil, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet contondant.

Il siégeait dans une pièce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une salle d'attente comme il en avait vu dans sa première vie. Un parquet de chêne sur le sol, des murs d'un blanc crème d'assez bon goût, ponctué par quelques peintures abstraites (il crut reconnaître le fameux "carré noir sur fond blanc" de Malevitch mais il repoussa cette idée avec force. Qu'est ce que ce tableau venait faire à la Soul Societ ?.) La pièce était cerclée de chaise au design futuriste, à mille lieux de toute celle qu'il avait vu auparavant. Au centre de la pièce trônait une table basse recouverte de diverses revues.

Enfin, il nota que toutes ses blessures avaient disparu et, point le plus important, il portait encore ses lunettes. Son costume était également passé par un magasin de couture.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la seule porte de la salle. Il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Du moins, il essaya. La poignée avait bel et bien bougé, mais la porte n'avait pas suivi le mouvement. Il réitéra son geste mais toujours sans succès. Cette fois, il y alla avec beaucoup plus de violente, mais la porte s'évertuait à l'ignorer.

Il s'escrima pendant plus d'une heure et voyant que selon toute vraisemblance, elle ne bougerait pas, il se lança dans une autre tache avec tout autant d'ardeur : la destruction des murs.

Son travail n'aboutit pas pour autant. Les murs étaient indestructibles, et il eut beau utiliser tous les arts démons qu'il connaissait, jamais la cloison n'accusa la moindre fêlure. Épuisé et dépourvu d'options, il se rassit et fixa la porte de son regard le plus inexpressif.

Il était évident qu'à un moment ou un autre, celle-ci devrait s'ouvrir.

Les heures passèrent et il eut tout le loisir de méditer sur ce qu'il faisait ici. Premier point, il était bel et bien mort pour une seconde fois. La soul-society ne possédait pas de locaux dans ce genre. Non pas que les salles d'attente furent inexistantes, mais aucune n'avait l'air aussi… actuelles. Pour autant qu'il en savait, il devait être quelque chose comme 2004-2005 sur Terre. En trente ans, les salles d'attentes n'avaient pas du changé

Deuxième point, il savait que les âmes mortes de la SS étaient réincarnées sur Terre. Ce n'était pas encore le cas pour lui. De même que le système paraissait bien lent au vue du nombre de réincarnations qu'il y avait à gérer.

Enfin, troisième et dernier point, il avait peur. Il se sentait responsable de Sa mort et il lui semblait acquis que l'humanité entière en faisait de même. Il craignait le châtiment qui risquait de s'abattre sur lui, tout en l'acceptant pleinement.

Finalement, il entendit des pas en provenance d'un couloir qui jouxtait la salle dans laquelle il patientait. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Les cheveux bruns coupés courts, de grands yeux verts en amande, une bouche pulpeuse surmontant une poitrine non moins conséquente. Vêtue d'un tailleur marron et d'une petite paire de lunette rectangulaire, elle représentait la femme idéale telle que Zangetsu l'imaginait.

Celle-ci jeta un coup d'oeil à un petit bloc note qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche puis lança d'une voix forte :

« Est ce que Zangetu Kurasu est là ? (elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et aperçut le capitaine de la dixième division. Avec un stylo, elle fit mine de cocher quelque chose) C'est à vous. »

Ledit Zangetsu la fixait d'un air suspicieux. La décontraction avec laquelle elle était entrée, l'humour déplacé dont elle faisait preuve… Tout portait à croire qu'elle était puissante. Ou folle.

_Pour le moment, mieux vaut faire ce qu'elle dit. _

Il se leva et sortit. Lorsqu'il effleura la belle inconnue, il comprit quelque chose. Elle était vieille, très vieille. Même si ses yeux et ses oreilles le trompaient, son âme lisait clair à travers son apparence. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur putride qui s'échappait de chacun des pores de sa peau.

Elle lui lança un sourire mutin avant d'ajouter :

« Je vois que vous avez lue en moi. Je prends toujours la forme de la femme idéale pour accueillir les nouveaux. Ça a pour but de les mettre à l'aise. Mais je vois que ça a échoué avec vous. Je vous sens encore plus tendu qu'avant. »

Zangetsu ne répondit rien et continua d'avancer, la tête basse. Cette femme avait raison. Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Le couloir était affreux, constrastant avec la jolie petite salle d'attente. Les papiers peints, quand il y en avait, était jaunis et partiellement décollés. Le parquet, qui avait dû connaître plus d'une fuite, était bancal, voir arraché en de nombreux endroits. Ça le forçait à adopter une démarche mal assuré. Le femme, qui le précédait, était à peine gênée, alors qu'elle était affublé d'une paire de talon haut. Il flottait dans l'air une vague odeur de moisi, mélange de rats en décomposition et de renfermé.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait l'ouvrir. Un tremblement de terre semblait avoir déformé l'encadrure et la porte paraissait condamner.

Une plaque en simili or était apposé sur la porte. On pouvait lire :

Mr Dwight Cochrane

Conseiller d'Orientation.

Elle frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! clama une voix. »

D'un coup d'épaule bien ajusté, elle ouvrit la porte. Les gonds émirent un gémissement à glacer le sang d'un Kikuchi. Son hotesse lui fit signe d'entrer avant d'ajouter dans un murmure :

« Rassurez-vous, rien ne va vous arriver. »

Ces paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. Zangetsu se tendit davantage, regrettant à chaque instant de ne pas avoir un zanpakuto sous la main. Même un Asauchi, le zanpakuto qu'il avait à l'Académie lui aurait suffi.

Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait à pénétrer dans une pièce inconnue, sans armes, ne pouvant qu'espérer que ses arts démons lui suffiraient.

Il franchit la porte pour se retrouver dans une pièce pour le moins étrange. Elle baignait dans une vieille lumière jaune, conférant à la pièce cet aspect granuleux propre aux photos jaunies par les années. Au fond de la pièce, un bureau recouvert d'une légère couche de poussière et d'une montagne de dossiers. La plupart étaient enserré par un vieil ceinture pour les empêcher de tomber en morceau. Et derrière ce bureau, un homme.

Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Zangetsu. Cette personne était une véritable relique. Son visage n'était qu'une ride. Autour des yeux, de la bouche et sur le front, un nombre infini de ligne se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient, formant des rivières des montagnes et des crevasses. Mais cet aspect vieilli, presque cadavérique ne lui empêchait d'afficher un sourire des plus agréable, souligné par deux yeux rieurs. Une fine moustache, accompagné par une légère barbichette, achevait de rendre cet étrange personnage doux et charismatique.

« Bien le bonjour Messire Zangetsu. Mais je vous en prie, ne restez pas debout, asseyez vous. »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il désigna une chaise dans le pur style napoléon III.

Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le bureau, Zangetsu fut assailli par cette vieille odeur de papier que l'on retrouve si souvent dans les bibliothèques. Elle était à ce point concentré que sa tête commença à tourner.

Quelque peu mis en confiance par ce vieillard, Zangetsu prit place sur le fauteuil.

« Très bien, reprit le vieil homme. Patientez une minute le temps que je retrouve votre dossier. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une énorme armoire. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, un nombre incalculable de boîtes et autres chemises cartonnées manquèrent de lui tomber sur la tête, et il ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes étayés par des années de pratique. D'un geste assuré, il récupéra ce qui lui semblait être le dossier de son client, et avant que toute la pile ne s'effondra, il claqua la porte du placard.

Il lut à voix haute ce qu'il y avait d'écrit :

« Elvis Presley… Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici celui-là ? Bon j'y retourne. »

Zangetsu suivit le petit manège pendant dix bonnes minutes, le vieillard se trompant avec un acharnement qui confinait à la perfection. Finalement, il réussit à récupérer le bon dossier.

Il le lança sur le bureau et celui-ci souleva un nuage de poussière peu commun.

« Ça va faire 5000 ans qu'on me promet une femme de ménage. Pourtant je ne l'ai toujours pas vu… marmonna Dwight Cochrane. »

Il retourna derrière son bureau, enfila une grosse paire de lunette et s'apprêtait à retirer la ficelle qui ceinturait le dossier lorsque la main de Zangetsu lui saisit la main avec force.

« Avant que l'on ne fasse quoique ce soit d'autre, dite moi ce que je fais ici, grogna t'il. »

Le vieillard parut passablement surpris puis son visage s'illumina.

« Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? demanda t'il;

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi posez vous la question ? »

Ce fut au tour de Zangetsu d'être désarçonné.

« Quoi ?

- Lâchez-moi la main et laissez-moi suivre la procédure s'il vous plaît. Vous saurez tout après. »

Zangetsu daigna desserrer sa prise et Dwight reprit le cour de la procédure comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Zangetsu Kurasu. Japonais lors de sa première vie. Né à Osaka en…

- Si vous pouviez éviter de me raconter ma vie, l'interrompit l'ex-capitaine. Je la connais pour l'avoir déjà vécu.

- Désolé, je dois suivre la procédure. »

Il reprit sa lecture de la même voix froide et détachée, décrivant en détail les deux vies de Zangetsu, revenant sur des détails oubliés ou qu'il voulait oublier.

Cela prit une heure.

A la fin, il claqua le gros dossier et le poussa sur le côté de son bureau.

« Bien. Maintenant que nous avons suivi la procédure, je peux répondre à votre question. Ici, vous êtes dans ce qu'on appelle le Purgatoire. C'est une zone de non-vie où seul quelques âmes arrivent. Ce sont pour la plupart des âmes perdues, qui ne savent pas ce qu'elles veulent. Et c'est mon rôle de les aider à choisir. Comme vous le savez, normalement une âme qui décède à la Soul-Society est renvoyée sur Terre pour être réincarné. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez. Vous vous sentez responsable de la mort de votre fille adoptive, et au fond de vous, vous refusez de repartir à zéro, prétextant qu'il s'agit d'une voie trop facile. Je le comprends. »

Zangetsu fulminait. De quel droit osait il… Comment pouvait il parler de ses choses là avec autant de détachement.

- Vous ne comprenez rien du tout, répliqua le principal intéressé, d'une voix tremblante.

(_Il a vu juste. Trop juste._)

Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre et vous ne comprendrez jamais. »

Un silence pesant suivi cette phrase chargée à la fois de haine et de désespoir. Mais Cochrane y mit fin assez rapidement.

« Depuis combien de temps pensez vous que je suis là ? Combien de cas comme le votre ai-je traité ? »

Son regard rieur disparut, laissant place à un autre, nettement plus sérieux. Et triste.

» Et quand je dis que je vous comprends, c'est parce que je me suis retrouvé dans le même cas de figure que vous. Comment pensez vous que je suis arrivé ici ? »

Zangetsu se mura dans un silence hermétique.

« A votre silence, je déduis que vous n'avez rien à répliquer. Bref. Habituellement, quand vous arrivez ici, vous n'avez qu'une option. Mais au vu de votre curriculum vitae, une deuxième vous offerte.

« La première est assez simple. On vous emmène dans une pièce où vous aurez tout le loisir de méditer sur vos erreurs. Et lorsque que vous pensez être prêt, on vous réexpédie sur terre. Notre but n'est pas de forcer les personnes à se réincarner lorsqu'elles ne senten pas prêt. Ça augmente les chances de suicide ou de meurtre. Tant qu'à faire, autant éviter de prendre des risques inutiles. La seconde option est plus rarement utilisée. Vous pouvez devenir le reiatsu de quelqu'un.

- Pardon ? »

Le regard rieur du vieillard refit surface.

« Je me doutais que ça allait vous intriguer. Vous allez devenir une arme, l'âme d'un zanpakuto. »

Zangetsu leva les bras, lui faisant signe de ralentir. Il avait du mal à voir où le vieillard voulait en venir.

« Vous voulez dire que mon Hitori était à la base un capitaine de division ?

- Non, répondit avec un sourire. Si je ne m'abuse, Hitori n'était qu'un simple habitant du 33e district. Mais il avait du potentiel pour être un shinigami. Oh ! Peut-être pas d'un grand niveau, mais il _aurait pu_, vous comprenez ? Il avait tué sa nouvelle femme par accident et ne se l'était jamais pardonné si ma mémoire est bonne. C'est quelque chose d'assez courant. Ce qui fait qu'au final, le nombre d'âme qui arrive ici reste assez conséquent. Faible certes, comparé aux millions de réincarnations qui se passent sans aucune difficulté, mais amplement suffisant pour équiper toutes les personnes ayant le potentiel de devenir shinigami.

- Et comment savez vous qui a le potentiel de devenir Shinigami.

- Oh ça… Lui le sait, répondit il en pointant le plafond. Tout ce que nous avons, ce sont les listes de personnes à équiper. D'ailleurs, très récemment, c'est un gorille qui est venu dans ce bureau. Curieux personnage d'ailleurs. Il a choisi d'être un zanpakuto. »

Il marqua une pause, laissant le temps à l'ex-capitaine d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Une minute s'écoula dans le silence le plus total. Puis il décida d'y mettre fin, estimant que Zangetsu était loin d'être bête.

« Que souhaitez vous faire ? Passer des années à vous morfondre sur vos échecs ou bien servir à quelque chose ? »

Zangetsu ne savait pas quoi répondre. L'idée de passer des années à se morfondre sur ses échecs lui paraissaient attirantes. Facile et attirante.

_Qu'est ce que je veux faire ?Ou plutôt, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Pourrai-je seulement me pardonner un jour ? Pourras tu me pardonner ? _

« Vous vous demandez ce que vous devez faire, l'interrompit Dwight. Pour ma part, je vous conseillerais de vous poser la bonne question. Qu'est-ce que votre fille adoptive aurait voulu que vous fassiez ? Pensez vous vraiment qu'elle va vous pardonner si vous restez à ne rien faire ? Et serez-vous satisfait de cette solution. »

Dwight Cochrane se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et s'assit devant son client.

« Vous savez, ça va faire dix mille ans que je fais ce métier et vous savez à quelle conclusion je suis arrivé ? L'Homme ne peut trouver le repos qu'à travers les épreuves. Vous connaissez Hercule ? »

Zangetsu acquiesça. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Hercule, le demi-dieux, héros de la grèce antique.

Dwight reprit :

« Lors des réjouissances qui suivirent la libération de Thèbes, Hercule fut halluciné par Héra et prit ses fils pour des bêtes sauvages. Il empoigna son arc et les transperça. Mégara, sa femme s'interposa et ne fut pas épargnée.

Après sa folie passagère, Héraclès reprit ses esprits et sombra dans le désespoir. Il s'exila de Thèbes et se rendit chez Thespios qui le purifia. Tourmenté par le drame, Héraclès consulta l'oracle de Delphes, suivant la proposition de son frère Iphiclès. La Pythie lui expliqua qu'il devait, pour expier sa faute, se mettre au service de son cousin, Eurysthée, avec qui il entretenait une vieille inimitié.

Héraclès se rendit à Tirynthe où Eurysthée lui infligea une terrible punition, inspirée par Héra : ce sont les douze travaux, considérés comme irréalisables.

Une fois ces douze travaux accomplis, ce qui lui prit une dizaine d'années, il redevint libre, son crime de sang étant enfin lavé.

Alors, est ce que son parcour vous tente ? »

L'ex capitaine plongea son regard ébène dans les yeux gris du vieillard.

**-¤ 6 ¤-**

_Alors c'est ici je vais vivre ma troisième vie_, pensa-t'il alors qu'il surplombait une immense ville.

Il avait dit oui. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur un petit garçon sur le point de naître, fils de shinigami et d'humaine. Il sentait qu'il irait loin.

Il observa le décor qui l'entourait. Des immeubles à pertes de vue. Juste des grattes ciels, de toutes les formes mais tous vides. Des vitrines, des miroirs, des magazins de journaux. Tous vides. Des routes, des autoroutes, mais dénué de voiture.

Juste une ville comme il en existait plein. Mais vide.

Cela ne le gêna pas outre mesure. Tant qu'il y avait ce ciel bleu qu'il pouvait observait à outrance, sans se lasser. Alors il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

« Combien de temps mettras-tu à être un Shinigami, hein, Ichigo ? »

D'un coup, des nuages noirs chargés de tristesse arrivèrent. Ils emplirent l'immensité bleue, le remplaçant par un gris de très mauvais aloi.

Ichigo était triste.

Un coup de tonnerre raisonna dans la cité.

Une goutte tomba, puis une deuxième. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le déluge.

Ichigo pleurait.

« Ne pleure pas Ichigo. Sais-tu combien il est triste d'être sous la pluie dans une cité vide. Alors ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. Pour que tu ne pleures pas, je ferai tout pour que tu deviennes fort. »

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, sans avoir besoin de fermer les yeux. Ses lunettes le protégeraient de la pluie.

« Alors, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. »


End file.
